


bruises

by kanbe



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Scent Kink, theyre like... fwbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanbe/pseuds/kanbe
Summary: no matter what, they do not like each other.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 160





	bruises

**Author's Note:**

> me: has like 5 wips  
> me: haha brainrot machine go brrrrrrr 
> 
> i love twst please enjoy. i really like these two

“Bruise me and I’ll end you, you brute,” Vil whined as his neck was kissed upon, sprawled out on Leona’s bed.

Leona, positioned between Vil’s legs, felt himself laugh at this. “Promise?”

Vil smirked, matching Leona’s smug attitude. “I swear it,”

“Well, maybe that’s a risk I’m willing to take. We’ll have to see.”

Vil resists the urge to smack him, his smile remaining on his face. He was proud of his near flawless skin and small, purple bruises were anything but befitting of a member of Pomefiore--especially those given by a certain Savanaclaw’s dorm leader.

Leona leaned in for a kiss, tearing Vil from his thoughts. The only thing he could think of now Fwas kissing back. The kiss was deep, rough, hungry--everything Leona was and Vil would say he wasn’t. Vil appreciated a change of pace, though, albeit occasionally.

Soon, the kiss was broken, and Vil found himself mumbling, “Well? Get on with it,” 

As much as Leona would love to tease him, he was feeling impatient and decided to obey just this once. 

Night Raven’s uniforms were frustrating, Leona realized, tugging off Vil’s layers. Blazer, vest, undershirt, it was far too much. Leona growled as he unbuttoned the last button of Vil’s undershirt, slipping it off of his thin arms.

Vil very much enjoyed being undressed, feeling that this form of pampering should be something more common for someone of his appearance. His bare torso was now exposed to the open air, and it wasn’t long before Leona’s mouth found its way to his pink nipples. He gasped as he pushed his head away. “No, no, no,” His voice had a teasing tone, “Not until later. You’re lucky I’m allowing that mouth of yours around my body. You will be patient.”

Leona groaned and rolled his eyes, unbuttoning his own vest and undershirt as he repositioned himself to take off Vil’s pants. He unbuckled the belt and slipped down the pants and underwear in a single swift motion. Vil’s cock was half hard already, and he flushed upon realizing.

“Oh? Did someone get excited just from a few kisses?” Leona leaned in closer, somewhat observing the new territory. Arousal heightening his senses, he couldn’t help but catch Vil’s scent. To his surprise, there was little to no musk; he smelt more like perfume. Leona also took note that he was clean shaven, which was to be expected of a beauty queen like him.

Leona was stopped by a small kick to his chest. “Stop that. You’re disgusting.”

He couldn’t help but smile, “I know. You love it.” 

It was Vil’s turn to roll his eyes. “I don’t. If you’re going to get that close, at least suck it.”

“Ask me nicely and I might just do that for you.” Another animalistic sniff. He was getting well acquainted with the floral scent of Vil’s skin.

“Okay, then I suppose that won’t happen tonight.” 

Leona reached under his pillow for the small bottle of lube he kept and poured some on his fingers. He circled Vil’s entrance, which elicited a whine from his pretty mouth.

“Put them in…” Vil demanded softly.

Leona locked eyes with him as he shoved two fingers in at once, causing Vil’s voice to catch in his throat. “Good enough?”

Vil nodded, an expression of pain and pleasure painting his face.

After a few moments and a few brushes of Vil’s prostate with his wide fingers, Leona found himself bored, like always. “Are you sure you even need all this prep? I know you get around. You’re still kinda loose, and you like it rough anyway…” He sighed.

Vil gasped at his inconsiderate nature. “I’m trying not to get hurt! 

“We both know that’s a lie. Can I put it in?”

“I—” Vil turned his face away, “Yes, but don’t play super rough!” Vil then mumbled something to himself, which Leona had only caught ‘worthless’ and ‘lazy’ from. It made Leona snicker.

Leona had slid down his pants, not even bothering to take them completely off, and lubed himself up. He aligned himself with Vil’s hole, causing a shutter to run down Vil’s back. No matter how many times they did this, Vil could never get used to Leona’s girth. 

As soon as he slid in, Leona had a snarky comment, “Wow, whore. You really are loose.”

Vil, struggling to find a response due to his eyes rolling in the back of his head at the feeling of Leona breaching him, only groaned and gave Leona a smack to his bare chest.

Leona soon bottomed out inside of him, giving him a moment to adjust. 

When Vil could find it in himself to speak, he did, “You may move.”

While Leona hated his tone—and growled just a bit at it—, he found himself moving anyway. He gripped at Vil’s pale hips and slid himself out, while Vil’s hands found themselves gripping at the sheets in preparation. 

“Ah, how does it feel to be fucking the prettiest boy in all of—” A moan, “—in all of Twisted Wonderland. Isn’t it just lovely?” Vil bragged on himself, hoping to rile Leona up.

“You say that like it’s the first time we’ve done this,” Leona deadpanned, letting go of Vil’s hips to place his legs upon his shoulders.

“It only gets better, doesn’t it? Beauty like mine gets better over time, like some sort of fine wine, don’t you think? It’s something someone like you might not understand.” Vil stifled a few more groans of pleasure before continuing, as Leona got a little rougher with each sly remark, “Don’t you think the moonlight compliments my skin beautifully? I love the openness of your room, you know.”

“You love to say I talk too much,” He punctuated himself with a particularly rough thrust, “but as soon as you start talking about yourself, you can go on and on, huh, pretty boy?”

Vil smiled at him and whispered, “Kiss me.”

Leona complied. He leaned down, thanking God that Vil was as flexible as he was, and entered a deep kiss as he thrusted deep inside of the boy below him, hands grabbing at his hips once more, tight enough to leave marks, much to Vil’s horror.

Between the lack of oxygen from the kiss and Leona’s length inside of him, lazily hitting his sweet spot every few thrusts, Vil was all but seeing stars.

Needing to breathe, Vil broke the kiss. This was followed by a mumbled “Touch me…”

“Hah? Couldn’t quite make that out,” Leona lied. He wanted Vil to break and beg for it.

“Touch me, Leona…”

“Address me properly.”

Vil sighed, “Leona…”

“Who am I?”

“Please touch me, my prince.” Vil was cringing at the words he was speaking, but gave up his dignity for a little release.

“Better.” He leaned back up and reached between the two of them, stroking Vil’s dick.

Vil felt himself reeling at the sensation; he knew he wouldn’t last very long.

Leona began fucking into Vil faster and messier than before, and Vil was completely losing it. Before he knew it, he was cumming. This made Vil tighten up deliciously, making Leona growl hungrily. His chest was now drizzled with cum, which Leona felt was a pretty mental picture for later.

“God, you’re such a slut,” Leona continued to ravage Vil’s body, grinning to himself. He was close as well.

“Be g-gentle…” Vil was on the verge of tears from overstimulation.

Before Leona could reply, he came inside, coating Vil’s insides with his release.

Sitting there and panting for a moment, they had no words for each other. Upon catching his breath, Leona pulled out and laid Vil’s legs back on his bed.

Leona’s cum now leaked from inside Vil, causing him to moan at how dirty it felt. Leona made a mental note to apologize to Ruggie, since he himself was too lazy to clean his own sheets, before flopping next to Vil on the bed.

“Ugh, I’m all gross now. You really are a headache,” Vil turned to Leona, waiting for a response, but was met with snores. “You’re already asleep!?”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading<3 u kno the drill kudos n comment pwease


End file.
